Declaraciones de todo tipo
by Brujita
Summary: Pasad, este es un programa donde nuestros invitados podran hacer pruebas, y ustedes eligiran al que más os guste, REVIEW PLEASE


**DECLARACIONES DE TODO TIPO**  
  
Bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fic, espero que os guste más o igual que los otros  
que he hecho.  
  
Se lo dedico a las personas de siempre.  
  
Introducción: Este fic va a ir sobre un programa de Televisión, van a salir los personajes del libro de Harry Potter (algunos), yo en vez de utilizar mi nombre normal (Carolina) voy a utilizar un nick, de una serie que veo,  
el nick va a ser . . . Rika, Bueno . . . yo sere la que presente el  
Programa, Que os guste!!  
  
1º Programa: Presentaciones  
  
Se ve un plato de muchos colores y con grandes focos, entra una chica con  
cara de sueño.  
  
Rika: (bostezando) porque me habéis llamado tan temprano?  
  
El cámara: tienes que presentar otro nuevo programa, solo son las 5:00 A.M.  
  
Rika: y te parece poco que sean las 5 de la mañana!!!  
  
El cámara: bueno. . .  
  
Guionista: toma el guión, y empieza rápido.  
  
Rika: ¬.¬ encima de que me despierto a las 5 de la mañana, tengo que  
trabajar rápido.  
  
Guionista: no te quejes, encima de que te hago el guión.  
  
Rika: Como que no me queje?? Bueno. . . será mejor que empiece.  
  
Rika: Bienvenidos al programa de "Declaraciones de todo tipo", este  
programa irá sobre pruebas, etc. . . . , los concursantes tendrán que declararse ante otra persona y. . . la pareja más botada tendrá ganara el  
concurso.  
  
Cho Chang: (detrás del escenario) vas a empezar ya, quiero ligarme a  
Harry!??  
  
Rika: Que te calles, tu no te vas a ligar a Harry son tonta  
  
Cho Chang: (se enfada)  
  
Rika: Bien, damos paso a las chicas. . . HERMIONE!, FLEUR DELACOUR!, PARVATI!, PENELOPE!, PANSY!, GINNY!, MILLICENT BULSTRODE! Y . . . LA TONTA  
DE CHO CHANG!  
  
Publico: (aplauden muy fuerte, los chicos le silban a las chicas)  
  
Rika: Ahora damos paso a los chicos: HARRY!, RON!, NEVILLE!, PERCY!,  
MALFOY!, COLIN!, CRABBE! Y. GOYLE!  
  
Publico: (aplauden y las chicas chillan)  
  
Neville: donde esta mi sapo?  
  
Percy: (coge de un brazo a Neville y lo pone al lado suya) No ves que estas  
en la tele? (le susurra a Neville)  
  
Neville: porque me habéis traído aquí!?  
  
Ron: Neville cállate.  
  
Rika: Bienvenidos al programa, bien. . . hemos escogido la fecha de  
Halloween para hacer una fiesta en el programa y comer todo tipos de chucherias, después bailaremos con el grupo de "Las brujas del cemeterio"  
  
Publico: (aplauden)  
  
Rika: Bien . . . elegid ahora las prejas cada uno de Vosotros, os doi 5  
minutos.  
  
Cada uno empieza como loco a buscar pareja para el baile.  
  
Rika: ya pasaron los 5 minutos. . . a ver Harry con quien vas a ir.  
  
Harry: Con Hermione.  
  
Rika; y tu Ron?  
  
Ron: Con Fleur.  
  
Rika: por lo que veo. . . estas son las parejas. . .  
Harry-Hermione  
  
Ron-Fleur  
  
Neville-Parvati  
  
Percy- Penélope  
  
Malfoy- Pansy  
  
Ginny- Colin  
  
Cho Chang- Crabbe, Bien!!!  
  
Millicent Bulstrode- Goyle.  
  
Rika: bueno. . . bien. . . todos a la mesa a comer.  
  
Rika: (tiene la cara de pánico) El camara!! Que venga ahora mismo!!  
  
Camara: Rika, que quiere ahora?  
  
Rika: donde maldita sea esta la mesa y las chucherias!!!?  
  
Camara: me dijeron que iba a ponerlo la guionista.  
  
Rika: no me vengas con excusas, llama corriendo a los de la cocina y que  
traigan una mesa!!  
  
Camara: Vale, pero quien se quedara a cargo de la cámara?  
  
Rika: mmm. . . pues la guionista mismo.  
  
Guionista: que??!! O.o, yo??  
  
Rika: si, tu cállate y ponte a grabar.  
  
Guionista: (se va, y aparece a los 5 minutos) Dicen que viene para acá.  
  
Rika: Bien.  
  
Cocineros: (Traen la mesa, y después los platos con las chucherias)  
  
Rika: mmm. . . que pinta más buena tienen todas las cucherias. :p  
  
Ron: mmm. . . (Impacientándose) me voy a morir por no comer, podemos  
empezar ya?.  
  
Crabbe: eh, Ron! No creas que te lo vayas a comer todo.  
  
Goyle: me lo comeré yo!  
  
Ron: lo mismo te digo Crabbe.  
  
Rika: (se acerca a Cho Chan, y le da una patada en la espinilla)  
  
Cho Chang: (llorando) OH, no podré comer!, comed sin mi!!  
  
Rika: jajaja, pues la comida sabrá mucho mejor sin ti!  
  
Cho Chang: no seas mala (llorando y enfadad)  
  
Rika: tu cállate y vete.  
  
Rika: bien. . . a empezar!  
  
Todos: (Empiezan a comer como locos, menos las chicas que comen mas  
tranquilitas Rika: este ha sido todo el programa de la mañana, esperad al de la tarde  
(el que incluye el baile), que espero que os guste muchooo más.  
  
.Fin del capitulo. Siento que sea un poco cortito.  
  
Atte.: Hermione Granger  
  
Recuerde. . .¡Dejen Review! 


End file.
